


No Congratulations Needed

by hansbbrenton



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansbbrenton/pseuds/hansbbrenton
Summary: Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes are married and no one at Overwatch knows.





	1. Chapter 1

No one was at the wedding, no one was invited, and no one even knew that it had happened. The only one that knew, besides the groom's themselves, was the officiant and he would never tell anyone about the wedding. Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, the secret couple. It wasn’t as if they weren’t allowed to be married, they just didn’t want anyone to make a big deal about it. Their private lives were just that, private. They rarely even spoke about themselves to others; they weren’t married when people were around, they were only married when they were finally able to be alone.

  
Since they were long-time friends, no one at Overwatch would bat an eye when they would be in the other’s rooms until late at night. After a busy day of drillings, they would meet with each other and talk about how their day went. This made them feel somewhat normal; they felt like any other couple that ate together and participated in small talk. On this particular evening, the couple was in Jack’s room.

  
Jack was lounging on his bed, in sweats and a tight-fitting black shirt, while Gabriel paced the room, still in his usual attire. “Gabe, come on, sit with me.” Jack said, his eyes following Gabe’s every move.

 

Gabe shook his head, “I can’t.”

  
“Why not?” Jack asked, leaning forward.

  
“These kids are stressing me out, they cooperate, sure, but do they really listen? I have to yell at them constantly, but the message never seems to stick. I need to think of some way to make it sink in.” Gabe explained gruffly, his hands shoved in his pockets.

  
“What can I do to help you feel better?” Jack asked, now shifting to sit on his knees.

  
Gabe shrugged and sat down on the edge of the bed, putting his head in his hands. Jack inched towards him and put his hands on Gabe’s shoulders, massaging them slowly. Gabe’s tense shoulders relaxed a bit, and he sat up slightly; he loved when Jack gave him back massages but he refused to tell Jack that.

  
“Got any ideas on how to whip some kids into shape?” Gabe asked softly.

  
Jack leaned in and placed a kiss on the back of Gabe’s neck, “I don’t know, they put you in charge of Blackwatch so I don’t know much about those involved.”

  
“You know Jesse though, he’s the worst of the bunch.”

  
“Jesse McCree? That’s the Deadlock gang kid right?” Jack asked, sitting back on the bed, his hands falling to Gabe’s waist now.

  
Gabe nodded and got off the bed, turning around to face his partner. Jack looked up at Gabe and reached out to touch his face. Gabe grabbed Jack’s hand and pressed it against his cheek, practically melting into the touch. “Let’s not talk about this for a bit,” Gabe said suddenly.

  
“Okay, then what do you want to talk about?” Jack asked, he had a slight idea of what Gabe’s intentions were but didn’t want to be wrong.

  
“I don’t want to talk, I want to make love.” Gabe replied, leaning in and kissing Jack slowly.

 

Jack moved his hand to the back of Gabe’s head and tightly gripped the back of his neck.

  
Jack shifted back and Gabe followed by crawling onto the bed. Gabe lightly pushed Jack backwards, his head hitting the pillow softly.

  
Gabe began kissing Jack’s neck softly, careful to not leave any markings even though he often found himself yearning to do so. His hands wandered down Jack’s torso and slipped into his shirt before pulling it up and over Jack’s head. The shirt got tangled on Jack’s forearms but neither wanted to mess with it; Jack liked it better that way anyway. Gabe kissed Jack’s torso, leaving a love-bite on the left side of his chest; there were others on this side as well some fainter than others, Jack called it Gabe’s signitature.

  
Gabe sat back and pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the side before leaning back in and kissing Jack passionately. As Gabe was about to busy himself with Jack’s lower regions, one of their pagers started to ring. Both men groaned at the same time, extremely upset by the fact that they were disturbed. Gabe checked his pocket first and realized that it was his pager that had gone off.

  
“I have to go, I’m needed to discuss some things with another commander.” Gabe said, slowly climbing off the bed to throw on his shirt.

  
“I wish you didn’t have to leave, now I’m hard.” Jack complained, untangling his shirt and pulling it back on.

  
“Well, take care of yourself, but take a video and send it to me. I’m going to need it.” Gabe replied as he put his beanie back on.

“Won’t you be coming back after your meeting?” Jack asked, his fingers already starting to inch towards his pant line.

  
“I don’t think so, I don’t know how long this meeting is going to last. It would be better not to plan on meeting later and then going too late.” Gabe explained as he stepped back to Jack and kissed his forehead lightly.

  
“How loud do you want me to call your name in this video?” Jack asked with a smirk.

  
“Loud enough that it hurts my ears.” Gabe replied, he then left the room, leaving Jack all to himself.

  
~  
Jack wasn’t planning on visiting the Blackwatch training session but when he was asked to do so by his overseers he had no choice but to go. The first thing he noticed when he walked into the room was Gabe’s loud voice, barking commands. Jack tried not to get flushed when he heard this, one of his favorite things about Gabe was how commanding he could get.

  
Jack stepped into the room fully now, all of the Blackwatch recruits stopped what they were doing and stared at Jack.

  
“Why did you stop? Come on, get back to it!” Gabe shouted, not bothering to turn around to see.

  
“B-but sir, its commander Morrison!” Jesse McCree replied, pointing at Jack now.

  
Gabe turned, his face just as serious as ever, “and what are you doing here, Jack?”

  
“I was told to come and check out the progress of the Blackwatch troops.” Jack replied. He walked confidently towards Gabe with his hands pressed firmly behind his back.

  
“My troops are fine, they don’t need someone else to look after them.” Gabe replied, now also standing confidently.

  
“Are you sure about that?” Jack asked, smirking slightly.

  
The two were naturally competitive people, but around each other their intensity only increased. Some people thought that they really didn’t like each other but most just attributed it to the fact that their friendship began when they fought in a war together.

  
The others in the room watched with baited breath, half hoping the two would start fighting but they knew the two commanders could keep their cool if on duty.

  
“I think I do more work here than you do anywhere else Jack.” Gabe said, eyeing the other up and down. To the outsider, this looked like a simple “sizing up” tactic but in reality, Gabe was actually checking Jack out. Gabe thoroughly enjoyed seeing Jack acting tough and even though he couldn’t say anything about it now, he was sure to say something about it that night.

  
Jack chuckled slightly, “I’m sure you do, now if you’ll excuse me, I was told I’d be watching some training exercises.” Jack walked backwards for a bit before turning to walk to the chair in the back corner of the room.

  
Before Jack was even seated, Gabe started barking commands once again. Jack was told to sit in for about 15 minutes before he was required to go back to his own duties. As he sat and watched, trying not to only focus on Gabe’s back, he had to shift uncomfortably a few times. Gabe’s commanding voice affected him in ways he never really realized until this very moment. He was thanking God that nothing would be noticeable if something were to pop up.

  
After what he assumed was 15 minutes, he silently left the room. The halls were all but empty as everyone had a job to do at this point but as he was walking, he heard the tap of a pair of heels around the next corner.

  
He turned the corner to see Angela Ziegler walking slowly down the hall, her nose in a folder.

  
“Angela!” Jack greeted, “how are you?”

  
Angela looked up and smiled, her face slightly red, “oh hello Jack! I’m doing good today, and how are you?” Her Swiss accent occasionally making itself known as she spoke.

  
“Never been better.” He smiled nicely.

  
“Excellent,” Angela’s face became a slightly darker shade of red before she waved the folder’s in her hand, “I should probably get back to these, where are you headed Jack?”

  
“I’m just going to the other training room.” He replied, making a small pointing motion.

  
“Oh, I’m going that way as well, may I walk with you?” She asked, turning slightly.

  
Jack was a little caught off guard but nodded his head, “I wouldn’t mind that at all, shall we?”

  
The two of them walked down the hall, Jack walking slower than usual to keep up with Angela’s pace. “Have they been keeping you busy, Angela?”

  
She nodded and sighed, “yes but I can’t complain, I do love my work here. Have you been busy?”

  
“Busy enough I would say, but I do have more nights to myself than you probably do.”

  
“I’ve heard that you and Gabe tend to hang out together at night, you two must be very close.” She said after a few seconds of silence.

  
Jack nodded, “yeah I would say that we are, we’ve been good friends since the war.”

  
Angela made a soft noise of agreement, “I think it would be nice to have a good friend to see every night.”

 

Jack looked down at Angela for a moment and noticed that he cheeks were a bit red, “do you not have many friends?”

  
She shrugged, “you may be one of my only friends here. Other than those I work with regularly, I tend to not see people frequently.”

  
They had reached the training room at this point and stopped walking to continue their conversation. “I’m glad you see me as a friend Angela, it’s always good to have at least one friend.”

  
Angela nodded silently and looked off into the distance, “have you been seeing anyone recently?”

  
“Seeing someone in what way?” Jack asked.

  
“I meant romantically.” She replied, her face now completely turning red.

  
“O-oh, well I-”

  
“Morrison! Get in here!” a voice shouted from inside the training room, cutting off Jack before he could respond to Angela’s question.

  
She quickly waved him off, “nevermind, please forget I ever said that.” She said quickly and ran off, leaving Jack to stand alone in the hallway, confused and slightly worried.

  
~  
Gabe came into Jack’s room without knocking first to check if he could come in, he was annoyed from training that day and simply wanted to see Jack’s surprised smile. However, Gabe didn’t quite get what he had hoped. Instead of a surprised smile, he found Jack laying on his stomach in his bed. He wasn’t too disappointed though, all the squats Jack had done really paid off. Gabe sat down next to Jack and lightly rubbed his back, “hey babe, are you asleep?”

  
Jack shifted slightly, “no.” His voice was muffled because his face was pressed into the pillow.

  
“Is something wrong?” Gabe asked, he was a bit worried now, Jack wasn’t usually like this.

  
Jack slowly rolled over onto his back and grabbed Gabe’s hand, playing with his fingers a bit, “I don’t think anything is wrong per-say but I think Angela might have romantic feelings for me.”

  
Gabe’s eyebrows raised, “what makes you say that?”

  
“Today, we were talking for a bit and she asked me if I had a romantic partner and after she asked, she started to blush.”

  
“What did you tell her?”

  
“I didn’t even have time to respond, I had to go into the training room when I was going to respond.” Jack said, sitting up now and kissing Gabe’s fingertips softly.

  
“If you did have time to answer, what would you have said?”

  
“I would have said no and that I wasn’t interested in seeing anyone romantically.” Jack replied.

  
Gabe nodded and smiled to himself. Jack quickly leaned in and kissed Gabe, softly and slowly, as if making sure Gabe knew that he still cared for him.

  
“You know,” Gabe said, breaking the kiss and standing, “we were in the middle of something last night and you know I always like to finish what I start.”

  
Jack’s face lit up and he quickly pulled off his shirt, laying back onto the bed. Gabe climbed onto the bed and placed his hand over Jack’s crotch and began palming it, loving the low moans slipping past Jack’s lips. Jack grabbed Gabe’s shirt and yanked it up, forcing Gabe to stop rubbing him for a moment.

  
“Take off your pants Gabe.” Jack said quickly.

  
“Who are you to give me orders?” Gabe replied, chuckling slightly.

  
“I’m your husband.” Jack said, giving him a stern look.

  
Gabe held his hands up before getting off the bed to take off his bottoms, watching as Jack did the same. Gabe moved to sit in between Jack’s thighs but Jack held up a hand, “I want you to sit on my face.”

  
Gabe shook his head slightly, “what?”

  
“Sit on my face.” Jack said, reaching for Gabe’s hips.

  
Gabe shrugged and crawled towards Jack’s face then straddling his face with his thighs. Jack licked his lips before opening his mouth wide to take in Gabe’s length. Gabe’s head fell back as Jack’s warm mouth surrounded his member. Gabe slowly rolled his hips forwards and backwards all while being careful to not thrust too deep too quick, knowing that Jack would let him know when he was ready to deep-throat him. Jack’s hands reached up and gripped Gabe’s ass tightly, pushing him deeper into his mouth with every thrust. Gabe moaned loudly and looked down at Jack’s face; his eyes may have been closed but it wasn’t hard to see that they were watering a bit.

  
“Is everything alright?” Gabe asked and tried to pull himself from Jack’s mouth but was unable to as Jack pushed Gabe’s hips forward. The force caused Gabe to grab the headboard just to stay steady. This was a sign that Jack was very into what was happening and didn’t want to stop now.

  
To return the pleasure, Gabe took one hand off the headboard and reached behind him. He turned his head for a moment to easily grab onto Jack’s stiff cock. Gabe stroked his husband slowly, and caused Jack to moan; the vibrations against Gabe’s cock made him groan loudly. Gabe gradually started to stroke Jack faster; hearing Jack’s muffled groans made the blood rush to his loins.

  
“Cum for me Jackie, come on baby.” Gabe said lowly, as he ran his thumb over Jack’s tip repeatedly.

  
Jack’s fingers gripped Gabe’s ass tightly and his back arched off the bed. Gabe slipped forward slightly, and Jack choked on Gabe’s cock as he came. Gabe pulled himself from Jack’s mouth and began stroking himself, Jack’s mouth hung open as he watched Gabe’s actions intently.

  
Quickly, Gabe came over Jack’s face; Jack smiled slightly and looked up at Gabe now.

  
“God, you look so good like that.” Gabe said, breathing heavily.

  
“You always say that.” Jack said, smacking Gabe’s ass lightly.

  
Gabe chuckled as he climbed off Jack and off the bed as well, “you got me.” He stepped over to Jack’s drawers and pulled a handkerchief out; he sat back down on the edge of the bed and began wiping Jack’s abdomen and thighs.

  
“Let me wipe my face,” Jack said, sitting up and reaching for the handkerchief but Gabe pulled it from his reach.

  
“Let me?” Gabe said, resting his other hand on Jack’s shoulder.

  
Jack sighed, “you know I don’t like that.”

  
“Yeah I do, but I like to. Just this once?” Gabe asked.

  
Jack thought for a second before he nodded. Gabe smiled to himself and proceeded to wipe Jack’s face clean.

  
“Okay, done with that.” Gabe said as he tossed the handkerchief into Jack’s laundry bin.

  
Without hesitation, Jack wrapped his arms around Gabe’s shoulders and pulled him onto him; together, they laid in the bed, their arms around each other.

  
“Whatever happens in the future, just know that I love you.” Gabe whispered.

  
“I love you too.” Jack replied in a softer voice as he kissed Gabe’s lips lightly.


	2. Chapter two

Gabe didn’t mean to fall asleep in Jack’s room, he was just so comfortable that his eyes acted against his wishes. Once they both woke up, their legs were tangled and Gabe’s head was resting on Jack’s chest. They were normal for at least a few moments, and the thought made Gabe smile into Jack’s chest.

The few moments of peace before the siren sounded was pure bliss but the panic that followed the alarm was, as expected, a huge rush (for Gabe at least). Gabe sprung out of the bed and rushed to put his clothes back on. Jack sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, “did you fall asleep here?”

“No,” Gabe said sarcastically, “I came here naked just this morning.”

Jack yawned and rubbed his eyes, “alright, did you sleep well?”

Gabe nodded, “I’d love to stay and talk but I really have to get back to my room and change into some different clothes.” 

Jack got off the bed, walked up to Gabe and kissed him lightly on the lips, “have a good day babe.” 

“Yeah, you too.” Gabe replied as he rushed from the room and down the hall.

“Gabriel, is that you?” a voice called after him. 

Gabe stopped dead in his tracks, he had been caught and of course it was her who had caught him. Slowly he turned and saw Ana standing at the end of the hall; Gabe waved to her, hoping she’d simply wave back and leave him alone. However, that wasn’t the case, Ana had questions.

She walked up to him quickly and put her hands on her hips, “what were you doing in Jack’s room?”

“Just talking.” He replied, shoving his hands into his pockets.

She nodded and smirked slightly, “just talking, huh? Before the morning bell went off?”

Gabe shrugged, “sure, why not?”

“You look a bit tired, did you not sleep well or did you and golden boy have a long night?” She winked as she finished her question.

Gabe tried not to physically react to her question, what did Ana know about Jack and himself? “I didn’t sleep well, I’ve had a lot on my mind.”

Ana nodded slowly and gave him a half smile, “well, if you ever want to talk to someone other than Jack, you know where to find me.”

“Thanks Ana,” Gabe said as he started to step away from her.

“Oh, before you go, I thought I should tell you that your shirt is on backwards.”

Gabe’s eyes widened, “uh-” he looked down at his shirt and groaned loudly. He really had put his shirt on backwards in his rush to leave Jack’s room, and Jack wouldn’t have noticed because he was still trying to wake up. 

Ana laughed loudly and walked off, shaking her head slightly. Gabe had never felt more embarrassed in his life, and he figured Ana knew that he and Jack were, at the very least, in some kind of relationship. Of course, he wasn’t worried about her saying anything to anyone, that wasn’t the type of person Ana was. He just had to be more careful from now on, no one else could even get wind of their relationship.

~  
“Hey, commander, where were ya las’ night?” Jesse ran up behind Gabe at the end of their morning training session that day.

“What do you mean where was I?” Gabe replied, adjusting his beanie as was a habit for him.

“Well, I went to your room last night an’ you weren’t there, sir.” Jesse said, coming up close now.

“Oh, I see, I went to a friend’s room last night and we were talking for a while, what time did you stop by?” Gabe answered as he started walking.

“I think it was ‘bout 10 o’clock, that seems ‘bout right to me.” Jesse matched Gabe’s pace quickly.

Gabe hummed in response, “yes, I was meeting with my friend at that time. Was there something you needed?”

Jesse shrugged, “naw, not really, jus’ couldn’t sleep is all. I was hopin’ that we could just talk for a bit about stuff.”

Gabe tried not to smile, he only had two soft spots, one was for Jack and the other was for Jesse McCree. He wasn’t sure why he was so interested in the boy’s well-being, but he was. “Did you want to talk at all over lunch?”

“Oh no, I’m fine, plus I promised someone I would sit with him so I shouldn’t let ‘im down.” Jesse answered and tried to rush off.

However, Gabe grabbed him by his collar and held him back, “oh so you’ve finally made some friends, huh? Who is it?”

“Uh, you wouldn’t know him, can I go?”

“Why can’t I know who this mysterious person is? Are you embarrassed by your new friend or is it me you’re embarrassed about?”

“N-neither, sir, honest!” Jesse sputtered, holding his hands up in defense.

Gabe laughed slightly and let Jesse’s shirt go, “well, I guess I’ll just have to find out who it is myself, go enjoy your lunch Jess.”

“Thank ya kindly, sir, I’ll see you later.” Jesse replied with a large smile before speeding into the cafeteria.

Someone came up behind him and threw an arm over his shoulder, “does Jack know that you have a son?” 

Gabe groaned, it was Ana again. It was as if she didn’t torture him enough that morning, now she has to continue it again now. “Jesse ain’t my kid, Ana.”

Ana laughed, “he might as well be with the way you treat him though.”

Together, they walked into the cafeteria and got their food. 

“Come, sit with me Gabe.” Ana said, more as a demand than an offer.

“Well, I usually sit with-”

“Jack, yes I know but don’t worry, he will find us.” Ana stated as she walked off to the corner table where Reinhardt and Angela were already seated. 

As soon as he saw Angela, Gabe thought back to what Jack has said last night. Jack believed that Angela had a crush on him; the thought made Gabe feel rather jealous, but he couldn’t understand why he felt that way. He and Jack were married, they had made the promise to one another to be together till death. The two of them always kept their promises, so Gabe felt that his jealousy was unreasonable.

“Ah, Gabriel! Good to see you again my boy!” Reinhardt greeted loudly.

“What are you doing here Reinhardt, a bit odd to see you at this base, isn’t it?” Gabe asked as he sat across from Angela.

Reinhardt gave a hearty laugh, “yes, I’m sure it is but I will be stationed here for a few months before going back to Stuttgart.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here.” Ana said, smiling brightly as she lightly placed her hand on his arm.

“Will Jack be joining us as well, I would very much like to see him.” Reinhardt asked.

Both Gabe and Ana shrugged, but Angela shrunk in her seat slightly at the mention of his name. Gabe could tell that Jack’s suspicion was true, Angela without a doubt had feelings for Jack.

“Ah, speak of the devil! Jack, my boy, sit with us!” Reinhardt’s voice boomed in greeting. 

Gabe turned slightly as Jack approached the table; Jack smiled politely to them as he sat at the end of the table. Ana smacked Gabe’s thigh under the table and smiled at him; they made eye contact briefly before Ana slightly nodded at Angela. Gabe looked between Jack and Angela before focusing back on his tray, he was still confused about his feelings towards this situation. Jack was leaning towards Angela as she spoke, and Gabe had to keep reminding himself that was just how Jack was. There was obviously nothing between the two as Jack loved him and reminded him everyday. 

Gabe finished his lunch in silence, occasionally nodding his head and laughing along with everyone else just to seem engaged in the conversation. Truthfully, he was thinking of having a talk with Jack that night as he knew communication was extremely important and he didn’t want Jack to think he was mad at him. 

As soon as he had finished eating, Gabe stood up, “this was nice, but I gotta get back to the training room.”

“You still have ten minutes! Stay, I haven’t finished catching up with you yet!” Reinhardt said, crossing his arms.

“I’ll answer one question, anything you want to ask, I’ll answer.” Gabe said, grabbing the back of the chair and leaning forward.

Reinhardt sat silently, tapping his chin a bit before his eye lit up, “have you been seeing any man recently?”

Gabe almost choked, “what?”

“What are you confused about? The question is simple!” Reinhardt sounded extremely confused.

Gabe looked at the others at the table for help; Ana had her eyes closed and arms crossed, Angela was looking up at him with sparkling eyes, and Jack was refusing to make eye contact. “How did you know I’m attracted to men?”

Reinhardt’s face dropped and he quickly looked at Ana, “you told me he was out of the closet!”

Gabe looked to Ana now, “you told him what?”

Ana gave him an apologetic look, “I’m sorry, I assumed you were out, so I mentioned something to Reinhardt. I should not have as it’s not my place, I really didn’t know that you were not. I hope you can forgive me.” Ana sounded serious and her tone had a hint of shakiness.

Gabe sighed deeply, “it’s alright, and to answer your question Reinhardt, I have not been seeing any ‘good men’ recently. I have to deal with the Blackwatch kids so I have a lot on my plate and have no time to see anyone.”

Reinhardt slowly shook his head, “I see, that is no good. If you ever find yourself with some time on your hands, I know of some men in Stuttgart that may be of interest.”

Gabe arched his eyebrows before nodding, “thanks for looking out for me, but I really have to get going now. I’ll see you all later.” He grabbed his tray tightly and left the cafeteria quickly.

Once alone, Gabe sighed deeply. He wasn’t that surprised that Ana had figured out that he was gay because Ana always seemed to know things about everyone before they even knew it themself. That was the kind of person Ana was. He did, however, find it odd that she had already told Reinhardt about it. Now he wanted to know what kind of relationship they had, but he actually didn’t care enough to look into it. He walked back to the training room with his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

~  
Jack showed up at Gabe’s room early that night. In fact, he was so early that Gabe wasn’t even back in his room yet, but Jack knew Gabe’s room combination. He simply let himself in and waited in Gabe’s desk chair. He didn’t care how long he had to wait, all he wanted to do was see Gabe smile.

When Gabe finally came back to his room and found Jack lounging, now half naked, in his chair, he felt relaxed. Their situation wasn’t perfect but moments like that made it worth it.

“Hey babe, how are you?” Jack said in greeting and patted his thigh to invite Gabe to sit.

“I’m alright, and you?” Gabe answered as he sat down on Jack’s lap and wrapped his arms around his husband’s shoulders.

“Could be better.” 

They sat in silence for a bit, Gabe simply taking in all of Jack’s features.

“Can we talk about what happened at lunch?” Jack asked suddenly, forcing Gabe to stop staring at Jack’s bright eyes.

“Alright, what do you want to talk about?”

“First, I think we need to discuss how you feel about me and Angela. Every time I would talk to her directly, you would tense up. You can’t deny it, my hand was on your thigh most of the time, I could feel it.” Jack said, the last sentence was spoken with such intensity that caught Gabe off-guard.

“I actually did want to talk about this with you,” Gabe started, “I know that you love me and you’re just talking with her but I can’t help but feel jealous. I don’t know why, it just happens and I can’t stop myself from feeling that way. I’m glad that you have other people to talk to, don’t get me wrong, but I guess it’s because she has feelings for you.”

Jack kissed Gabe on the cheek, “thank you for letting me know how you feel.”

“What are we going to do about this Jackie? I’m not about to run around and tell everyone ‘oh hey, you know Jack Morrison? Yeah, he’s actually Jack Morrison-Reyes so we’re married, bye!’” 

Jack laughed a bit before shaking his head, “I feel like that’s the only way but I also don’t want to do that, so I guess we’ll just have to keep playing it off like we’re simply uninterested in dating at this time.”

Gabe nodded slowly, “was there something else you wanted to talk about?”

“Yeah,” Jack said quickly, “how does Ana know you’re gay?”

“You know, I’ve been asking myself the same question all day and I’d love to know the answer.”

“Did you ever say anything around her?”

Gabe shook his head, “not that I’m aware of.” Then he remembered the events of this morning, “she must have said something to Reinhardt before but this morning she did see me coming out of your room.”

Jack sat back quickly, “she did? Shit, what’d she say?”

“She made a few innuendos and told me my shirt was on backwards.” Gabe’s face turned red just thinking about it.

Jack laughed loudly, “you put your shirt on backwards?”

“That isn’t funny Jack!” Gabe snapped and he covered his face with his hand.

Jack tried to stop laughing as he pulled Gabe’s hand from his face, and kissed him slowly. “I’m sorry, I know it’s not but I couldn’t help it.”

Gabe longed for another kiss, but he didn’t want to come off as desperate so he held back, “that’s alright, I forgive you.”

“You want to kiss me again, don’t you?” Jack said softly.

~  
Jack had stayed until late the previous night, and Gabe woke up with sore lips. They hadn’t done anything sexual, but they did end up kissing a lot. Other than the sore lips, Gabe felt fine the next morning, Jack on the other hand woke up with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

At first, he thought it was because of morning wood but after checking he realized that it had to be something else. He just couldn’t figure out what was wrong. He struggled to eat breakfast as every time he took a bite, he felt like he was just going to throw it back up.

Reinhardt noticed that something wasn’t right as he was about to sit down to join Jack at breakfast. “Is everything alright Jack?”

Jack shook his head, “I’m not sure.”

“Well, what’s wrong?”

“I feel sick, it’s almost like I’m being told that something bad is going to happen today.” Jack replied.

Reinhardt hummed in response, “well, if it makes you feel any better, Angela’s day did not start off well at all, maybe that is why you are feeling sick.”

“What happened with Angela? And why would that make me feel sick?” 

“Your gut is telling you to worry about her, I know it has happened to me before! If Ana is in a stressful situation I always know!” Reinhardt stated, “my gut always tells me when a friend needs my support!”

Jack nodded slowly, “...alright, still, what happened with Angela?”

“Ah, yes! She was woken in the middle of the night to fly to Hanamura, there was a call about a boy needing urgent assistance.”

“Will she be coming back here with the boy?” Jack asked. 

“I don’t know yet, I’m sure once he is stabilized he will be coming here.”

“How bad is he?” 

“From the short message Angela sent me, it is not good.” Reinhardt said, his voice dropping low.

At that moment, Ana came rushing over to the table and sat down next to Reinhardt, “I got a message from Angela a bit ago, she said that they stabilized the boy and are now trying to work on a plan to help him survive since he’s in such bad shape.”

“I hope Angela is alright, waking up to fly to another country in the middle of the night must be stressful.” Reinhardt said.

Jack nodded slowly and took a deep breath. He looked around the cafeteria and saw Gabe talking with Jesse McCree and the two were laughing heartily at something. At this moment, Jack wanted nothing more than to go to Gabe and wrap his arms around him tightly, never letting go. Before he and Gabe were married, he would have enjoyed the idea of leaving for months at a time. But now that he had Gabe, he never wanted to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't be updating every other day, I've just had some time on my hands recently. Please expect one update per week from now on, I will try to have it every Friday. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were uneventful for both Gabe and Jack; Reinhardt had gone back to Stuttgart, Ana was busy trying to balance Overwatch and her daughter, and Angela was scheduled to return soon. They had, of course, met each other after dinner but they did nothing other than sit around and talk. 

“Should we meet up for lunch tomorrow?” Gabe asked, putting his jacket back on.

“Oh, Angela is coming back tomorrow and I was planning on meeting her.” Jack replied.

Gabe nodded, “Maybe I’ll come by to welcome her back as well, I would love to hear how things went for her.”

Jack nodded and smiled happily, “I’m sure she would like that.”

Gabe bit the inside of his lip slightly; not doubting that Angela would be glad to see him but because of how everyone seemed to treat the relationship between Angela and Jack. It felt like everyone, besides Ana, was trying to set the two of them up. Obviously, it wasn’t their fault, none of them knew that Jack was already taken; Gabe wanted everyone to stop their efforts, but that would cause more suspicion than anything.

“I’ll be leaving now.” Gabe said quickly as he headed to the door.

Jack, however, wrapped his arms around Gabe’s waist and held him tightly, “Are you alright?”

Gabe nodded quickly, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Jack kissed the back of Gabe’s neck, “No you aren’t, what’s wrong babe?”

“It’s really nothing, please don’t worry about it.” 

“You know I’m going to worry about it; especially since you won’t tell me what’s wrong.” Jack said softly.

Gabe shook him off and walked towards the door, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jack nodded, “I love you, Gabe.”

Gabe turned the door handle quickly, “I love you too.” He left the room quickly, shut the door tightly behind him, and sighed heavily. He knew he shouldn’t worry Jack like that, but he didn’t want to talk about how he was feeling at the moment.

Gabe trudged back to his room with his fists shoved deep into his pockets, and staring down at his feet the whole time. Just when he was about to unlock his door, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and came face-to-face with Jesse McCree.

“¡Dios mío!“ He jumped slightly, and clutched his chest, “where did you come from?”

“I was followin’ ya since ya left Jack’s room, sir.” Jesse answered.

“Oh, I must not have noticed.” Gabe replied, “Did you want to talk with me?”

Jesse nodded, “Yea, can we talk in your room though?”

Gabe nodded, “Of course” Gabe unlocked his door and pushed it open, letting Jesse walk in first.

“It’s even more borin’ than where I hafta sleep.” Jesse said, laughing a bit.

“Haven’t had time to decorate.” Gabe said, half laughing.

Jesse sat himself down at Gabe’s desk chair, and kicked his feet up onto the table. As Gabe walked by, he pushed Jesse’s feet back onto the floor, and sat on the edge of his bed.   
“So, what did you want to talk about?” Gabe asked, lounging onto his hand.

“I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout a lot of things, but I’ve been stuck on one thing. I have to live with a buncha guys, an’ honestly I find some of them to be pretty good lookin’.” Jesse said, his voice softer than usual.

“So, what you’re saying is, you’re interested in men?”

“Guess so,” Jesse shrugged, “Back when I was with Deadlock, that woulda been the worst possible thing. They woulda kicked me to the curb if they knew.”

“Good thing you’re in Overwatch now, sexuality doesn’t matter unless it somehow prevents you from you doing your damn job right.” Gabe said.

“I figured it wouldn’t matter, what with you bein’ gay and all.” Jesse said nonchalantly.

Gabe groaned, “How does everyone know I’m gay?”

Jesse laughed, “I overheard it the other day, when ya were talkin’ to Ana and Reinhardt.”

Gabe sighed and nodded, “Your observation skills are almost too good.”

“I wish I could say I learned from ya, but I really didn’t.” 

“I know you didn’t.”

Jesse shifted in the chair a bit, “Please don’t tell anyone ‘bout what I told you?”

Gabe nodded, “Of course I won’t, I wouldn’t be the commander of Blackwatch if I told secrets now would I?”

Jesse laughed, his shoulders shaking as he did. “Got that right. I have another question.”

“Shoot.”

“Well, I dunno if I should be askin’ this but it’s been on my mind an’ I was jus’ wonderin’ if you were in a relationship?” 

“Oh, well, I’m not in a relationship, but I am interested in someone.” 

Jesse quickly held up his hands, “Oh, I hope ya didn’t think I was askin’ for myself. I jus’ thought that recently, you’ve been a bit nicer an’ I thought it was because of some man you’ve been seein’.”

“Nicer? How have I been nicer?” Gabe asked.

“Ya haven’t been drillin’ us as hard, used ta go until we threw up but now we only gotta work till we’re dead tired.” 

“I have never made any of you guys throw up before.” Gabe replied, now a bit worried.

“I jus’ meant till we felt like we was gonna throw up. I’ve only thrown up once but I dunno about the others.”

“I’m only preparing you for what’s to come, you know that right? And anyway, only recently have you all been good enough to deserve some kind of reprieve; just for that I’m going to work you guys even harder.”

Jesse’s eye widened as he jumped up from the chair, “No! Please don’t, I was jus’ jokin’, it isn’t any easier-”

Gabe began to laugh heartily at Jesse’s response. He never planned to actually do what he had said, but it was enjoyable to watch Jesse react.

“Why are ya laughin’, sir?”

“I’m not going to make anything more difficult for you guys, don’t worry.”

“Oh thank heavens!” Jesse shouted, and rushed over to give Gabe a large hug.

~  
The next morning went by in a flash, and before Gabe could even stop to catch his breath from training, Jack was hauling him off to the front of the base. There was no official helipad on this base, but when needed the front had enough space for a medical helicopter to land. Angela and her patient were set to arrive any moment, and Jack had insisted they be there to greet her. 

As they were standing quietly next to each other, Gabe wanted nothing more than to reach out and take hold of Jack’s hand. He had to continuously stop himself from doing so, he knew Jack wouldn’t like that very much. Especially since there were many people around.

Within a few minutes, the sound of the helicopter was heard clearly in the distance. It approached slowly, but before long their hair was blowing in the wind as the helicopter descended to the pavement. The medical team rushed forward as soon as the helicopter landed, and eased a gurney to the ground. As the team rushed the patient inside, Gabe and Jack tried to catch a glimpse of the person but were blocked by a member of the medical team. 

Angela soon hopped out of the helicopter, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Jack shouted her name, and waved her to come over.

“Hello Jack, and Gabe! I didn’t expect you to be here as well, Gabe, but thank you!” Angela smiled sweetly.

Gabe couldn’t help but smile back, there was always something pleasant about her. The three of them walked into the base, as Angela began to describe what had happened.

“It was devastating to see such a young boy in the state he was in, betrayed by his own brother and his clan. But we got to him just in time, he wouldn’t have survived without us stepping in to help him.” 

“What are they planning on doing to him?” Gabe asked.

“He is going to undergo cyberization.” Angela responded quickly. 

“‘Cyberization’?” Gabe asked slowly.

“They’re going to make him a weapon.” Jack put simply.

Gabe stopped in his tracks, which caused the others to stop and look back at him.

“And this kid is alright with you doing this to him?” Gabe sounded a bit angry.

Angela nodded, “he did give us his consent to do so, yes.”

Gabe shoved his fists in his pockets and began walking again, “guess that’s all I can hope for then.”

Angela whispered something to Jack before she walked off in the other direction. Jack jogged up to Gabe, and grabbed him by the arm to hold him back.

“Is something wrong?” Jack asked.

“I just don’t think a person should be turned into something they’re not. The kid is human, Jack, he doesn’t deserve to be made into whatever the hell they want him to be.”

“It’s for the best, Gabe.” 

“The ‘best’? If you were about to die would you want to be rescued by someone and turned into something unnatural?”

“I would do anything to stay alive, for you.” Jack took hold of Gabe’s hand and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

But Gabe moved his head away, and pulled his hand back.

“Gabe, what’s-”

“There are cameras everywhere Jack.” Gabe said gruffly, and walked off. He left Jack standing alone in the silent hallway, confused and hurt.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this chapter gets fairly NSFW pretty quick, I'm pretty sure y'all are ok with that if you're here but I still feel like warning you.

Jack fell asleep staring at the ceiling, Gabe hadn’t stopped by that night. He figured it was because of the conversation they had earlier, but what Jack wanted to know was why this had affected Gabe as much as it did. Gabe wasn’t great at expressing his feelings most of the time, and because of this Jack knew he had to be the one to ask.

  
There was never a good time for a decent conversation, as there were constantly surrounded by people and when they were finally alone at night, they were too tired to really talk about anything too serious.

  
In the morning, Jack woke to a few sharp knocks on the door. He rolled off his bed, and drug his feet to the door. He opened the door to see Gabe, “Gabe?”

  
Gabe looked around the hall quickly, and shoved Jack back inside his room, shutting the door behind him as he stepped in. Jack suddenly found himself pinned against the door, and Gabe kissing him roughly on the lips. When Gabe moved from Jack’s lips to his neck, Jack took a few deep breaths.

  
“Gabe, what’s going on?”

  
“I missed you.” Gabe spoke against Jack’s neck just before he lightly bit down.

  
Jack gripped Gabe’s shoulders and pushed him away. Gabe tried to move back towards him, but Jack once again pushed him away. “What the fuck are you doing?”

  
He didn’t notice it before, but Gabe’s eyes were watering.

  
“Oh, Jesus, Gabe, is something wrong? Why are you crying?” Jack asked, his voice full of concern.

  
“No I’m perfectly fine, but you rejecting me is new.” Gabe said as he grabbed Jack’s waist.

  
Jack shoved him harder this time, causing Gabe to lose his balance and fall onto the floor. Gabe’s face quickly turned to anger as he jumped off the floor and grabbed Jack by the collar, and roughly pushed him against the wall.

  
“Why the fuck did you push me?” He growled.

  
Jack smacked Gabe’s hand away and walked away from him, only to be grabbed from behind and pushed against Gabe’s chest. Gabe starting grinding his crotch against Jack’s butt, his arms wrapped tightly around Jack’s waist.

  
“Gabe, stop it.” Jack barked, trying to worm his way out of Gabe’s arms.

  
“Come on, we haven’t done it in a while, can’t we just do it now?”

  
“No, we have a long day of training, we can’t.” Jack finally freed himself, and spun around to face Gabe with a serious expression.

  
Gabe stepped back, “Fine, whatever.” He snapped as he turned away, and stormed out the door.

  
Jack was infuriated with what just happened, and he got ready with that dark cloud hanging over his head. It stayed with him the entire day, and it even affected how he was during training. When lunch break came along, Jack stepped into the cafeteria, and scanned the room quickly. Gabe was nowhere in sight, much to his relief.

  
He found Angela and Ana sitting together, and approached them. “Mind if I sit?”

  
The women both shook their heads and offered the seat next to them. Jack sat himself next to Angela, and began eating silently. A few moments later, Gabe walked into the room. Jack didn’t even need to look up to know that he had arrived, he could simply feel it.

  
“Oh, Gabe is here!” Angela said excitedly, “Let’s invite him over.”

  
Before Jack could stop her, she had called out Gabe’s name and waved him over. Gabe didn’t know Jack was at the table until he was a few feet away, and it was too late to turn down the offer. He slammed his tray onto the table and sunk into the chair. The two were sitting across from each other, and both Angela and Ana could sense some sort of tension between the two.

  
“So how has training been going, Gabriel?” Ana asked, seriously attempting to lighten the situation.

  
“Good.” He answered curtly.

  
“And you, Jack?”

  
“Can’t complain.”

  
Both Angela and Ana sighed, usually they were more interesting to talk to. Angela thought it could be because they were competing over the strike commander position, but Ana, who clearly knew too much, figured it was some kind of strain in their relationship. Neither wanted to ask what was wrong since they were such bull-headed individuals, asking that would only make their moods worse.

  
“So, Angela, how are things with the Shimada boy?” Ana asked, hoping that a change of subjects would work better than the previous strategy.

  
Angela sighed even deeper than before, “The outlook is better than before, but the work is very difficult. I feel guilty taking lunch breaks anymore.”

  
“It’s better to take these breaks anyway, you can’t do your best work on an empty stomach, isn’t that right Jack?” Ana said, making the comment to Jack because she noticed he was barely eating.

  
Jack looked up at her with a hard expression, but upon noticing the stern look he was receiving from Ana, he immediately looked back down at his food. Angela giggled softly, it always amused her to see these big men become children from one look from Ana.

  
~  
As the day wrapped up, Jack’s mood had not improved at all. He paced around his room for a few minutes before he decided to go to Gabe’s room to get things off his chest.   
He practically kicked down Gabe’s door, and he simply let himself in. Gabe was laying face down on the bed; Completely naked, and making soft moaning noises.

  
“Jackie, is that you?” Gabe moaned out.

  
Jack climbed onto the bed, and squeezed Gabe’s butt with both hands.

  
Gabe’s right hand came from underneath his body and gripped the sheets by his head, “What do you want to do to me, Jackie?”

  
Jack leaned over Gabe’s body, “I’m gonna make you beg.” Jack whispered harshly into Gabe’s ear, and lightly bit down on his earlobe.

  
Gabe’s entire body shifted at the words, and he slightly raised his hips off the bed, “Do it, bitch.”

  
Jack hoisted Gabe’s hips higher, and then reached to the bedside table where Gabe had carelessly left the lube bottle, open and close to the edge. He squeezed a bit onto his fingers, and slowly teased Gabe’s entrance.

  
Gabe let out soft moans, and pressed his face into the sheets.

  
Jack slid his finger into Gabe’s anus, “Don’t hide your moans from me.”

  
Gabe turned his head, pressing his cheek into the sheets now, and breathed heavily. Jack added another finger, and began to slowly finger Gabe, preparing his husband for what he had planned.

  
“Do you want me to go faster?” Jack asked.

  
Gabe simply nodded his head, but this wasn’t enough for Jack.

  
“I want you to say it.” Jack told him.

  
“Finger me faster.”

  
“I think you’re forgetting something very important.”

  
“Please. Finger me faster, please.” Gabe breathed, and he proceeded to push his butt back into Jack’s fingers.

  
Jack grabbed Gabe’s butt and pushed it back to its original position, and from there he started to finger him roughly. Gabe yelped at the sudden change, and gripped the sheets tightly. Jack smirked at the reaction; his pants started feeling a bit tight now.

  
“Aah~ right there babe~” Gabe moaned, his back dipping slightly.

  
Jack bit his lip as he finger fucked his partner until Gabe was making pre-orgasm noises; he abruptly pulled his fingers out and sat back to watch Gabe writhe at the sudden loss of pleasure.

  
“Fuck, Jack, I was so close.” Gabe growled.

  
“That’s the point.” Jack half-laughed, and grabbed Gabe’s shoulders to put him on his knees.

  
Jack kissed Gabe’s neck, and slowly rubbed his abdomen. He climbed off the bed to remove his clothes. “Get on you knees in front of me.”

  
Gabe slowly followed the order, and as soon as he was on his knees, Jack stepped behind him.

  
“What are you-” Gabe asked just as Jack grabbed his wrists and began tying them together with his shirt behind his back.

  
“This way you won’t touch yourself like I know you want to.” Jack whispered into Gabe’s ear.

  
Jack stepped back in front of Gabe, and took hold of his hair. Gabe looked up, lust in his eyes with his mouth slightly agape. Jack grabbed the base of his cock and pushed the tip against Gabe’s lips. At first, Gabe refused to open his mouth to take in Jack’s length, and kissed the tip a few times instead. Eventually Gabe, with a little help from Jack, had the entire cock in his mouth.

  
“Don’t move your head.” Jack said, as his grip on Gabe’s hair tightened.

  
Jack slowly thrust himself into Gabe’s mouth, and he moaned loudly. The warmth of Gabe’s mouth around his cock enticed him, and he found himself thrusting more quickly. Gabe’s eyes began to water a bit at the force, along with the feeling of Jack’s cock hitting the back of this throat. Jack didn’t plan on finishing at this moment, but he felt close faster than expected. He quickly pulled back, leaving just the tip in Gabe’s mouth as he came.

  
Gabe coughed a bit, but did his best to swallow. As Jack pulled out, a small amount of his semen, dripped onto Gabe’s lip; Gabe flicked his tongue out to lick it off without breaking eye contact with Jack.

  
Jack ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair, “How are you feeling now?”

  
“Like I haven’t orgasmed in 100 years.”

  
“Good, now get up.” Jack ordered.

  
Just like before, Gabe moved slowly, which pissed Jack off enough for him to grab Gabe’s hair to yank him up. Gabe let out a yelp of pain as it happened, but Jack simply ignored the cry and forced Gabe to turn around.

  
“Spread your legs.” Jack said, as he began to stroke himself again.

  
Gabe did as he was told, thinking Jack was going to penetrate him. Instead, Jack placed his semi-hard member right below Gabe’s aching cock.

  
“Close your legs.” Jack now said.

  
Gabe didn’t even question this, and pressed his thighs against Jack’s penis, “Can my arms be free for this?”

  
“If you touch yourself at all, you’ll be punished, do you understand?” Jack said as he undid the shirt from Gabe’s wrists.

  
Gabe nodded, and leaned forward to place his hands on the bed. Jack grinned as he started to thrust slowly, enjoying the friction between Gabe’s thick thighs.

  
“Do you want me to touch you?” Jack said teasingly.

  
Gabe nodded, but Jack clicked his tongue.

  
“You know that isn’t good enough, Gabriel.” Jack leaned in and placed a few kisses on Gabe’s shoulders.

  
Gabe gasped slightly, “Please touch me, Jack.”

  
Jack grabbed Gabe’s waist, and thrust a little harder.

  
“Jack, please. I want it.” Gabe’s voice sounded desperate, but this was just the beginning for him.

  
Slowly, Jack leaned over and grabbed Gabe’s nipples and stroked them slowly, “What was that?”

  
“I want you to touch me, please.” Gabe half choked on his words.

  
“Where do you want me to touch you?” Jack said with a smirk.

  
“My cock, please, I just want to come for you baby.” Gabe pleaded, his head dropping slightly.

  
Jack could barely contain himself as he stood back up, and wrapped a hand around Gabe’s cock, stroking it slowly. Gabe gasped at the contact.

  
“Moan louder.” Jack whispered.

  
“What if someone hears us?” Gabe asked through pants.

  
“I don’t care, I just want you to scream.” Jack told him, as he ran his thumb over the tip of Gabe’s cock.

  
Gabe let out a loud moan, and his thighs pressed Jack’s cock even tighter. Jack smiled as he felt the blood rush to his cock again, the feeling causing him to stroke Gabe even faster. Gabe’s fingers gripped the bed sheets tightly, as he loudly cried out, orgasming to the point that his knees almost gave out.

  
Jack felt Gabe’s semen drip onto his fingers, and he began fucking Gabe’s thighs even harder than before, and he cried out as he orgasmed once again. Everything slowed, and Jack suddenly thought about how stupid he had been earlier.

  
Jack stepped back, and as he did, Gabe collapsed onto the floor, his breathing labored. Jack sat down next to him, panting heavily, “I’m sorry.”

  
“Sorry for what?”

  
“How I acted earlier, it was extremely childish.” Jack admitted, looking over Gabe.

  
Gabe shook his head, “Not your fault, I shouldn’t have barged in on you this morning, and tried to force sex out of you. That was inappropriate.”

  
Jack let out a laugh, “Guess we both feel sorry about something, are we okay now?”

  
Gabe shrugged, “You haven’t kissed me yet, so I wouldn’t know.”

  
Jack smiled, and leaned over, lightly pulling Gabe’s face towards his own. They kissed softly for a few moments, neither of them couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

  
“Do you want to take a shower with me? My thighs are sticky.” Gabe asked against Jack’s lips.

  
“I would love to.”

  
“And, um, Jackie?” Gabe asked, even softer than before.

  
“What is it?” He asked, caressing Gabe’s cheek.

  
“Can you spend the night? I want to sleep next to you.”

  
Jack let his hand fall as he thought, “I don’t know, Gabe, that isn’t such a good idea. Someone might say something if they find us in a room together.”

  
“Fuck what other people might say, I love you and I want you to spend the night. I get that we want to keep things private, but they’ll understand if we tell them we fell asleep planning something out. I just want to either fall asleep in your arms or have you fall asleep in mine.” Gabe’s voice had risen slightly.

  
Jack was at a loss for words, he wanted to make Gabe happy but was also worried that people would talk. He had to think about what was more important, his husband’s happiness or the opinions of his associates. “I’ll stay the night.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Morrison! Where the  _ hell _ have you been?” A familiar female voice shouted at him as he walked to the mess hall the next morning.

Jack turned on his heels to see Ana storming towards him, “Ah, Ana, nice to see you. What’s wrong?”

She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, “I was trying to contact you all morning, and I even went to your room only to find you weren’t even there. So, I’ll ask again, where have you been?”

He laughed, “I went for an early run, and must not have heard my communicator go off.”

Ana gave him a skeptical look, and nodded slowly, “Sure, well, now that I have you we have to talk.”

“Can it wait until after breakfast?” 

She reached into her pocket and pulled out an apple and a granola bar which she then tossed to him, “No, follow me.”

They went to Angela’s office, where she was already talking with Gabe.

“Oh good, he’s already here.” Ana said as they came in.

“What’s going on?” Jack asked, leaning against the wall.

“We need to talk about the Shimada boy, and what’s going to happen to him when he’s back on his feet.” Angela said, crossing her arms.

“What’s there to talk about?” Gabe asked gruffly, still clearly upset about the whole ordeal.

“Well, Angela has become fond of him, and doesn’t want him to just become another Overwatch weapon.” Ana explained, sitting in Angela’s office chair.

Jack and Gabe looked at Angela who looked a little flustered.

“I know that’s what he’s being built for, but I would prefer if he was under Gabe’s instruction, as odd as that sounds. I’ve been watching Blackwatch’s training, and I think it would be safer for him there. Also, with his skills I think he would be of value there.”

“He’s a liability Angela.” Ana interjected, “He’s hell-bent on taking down his own family, he needs to be observed constantly.”

Gabe cleared his throat, “Angela, you really think he would be a good fit for Blackwatch?”

Angela nodded, and Gabe shrugged.

“Then he should be apart of Blackwatch.”

Jack was shocked, “That seemed too easy, you usually put up more resistance than that.”

“We can handle a potential liability, just look who we already have in our ranks. If, for whatever reason, he doesn’t work out, Angela can figure something else. How’s his recovery going?” Gabe said.

Angela sighed, and walked over to the window to her observation room, and opened the curtain, “His blood pressure is extremely high, and he’s confused and scared of his new body.” 

Jack and Gabe walked towards the window to see Genji Shimada hooked up to wires, his body mainly made of metal with only a few limbs still intact. His eyes were shut tightly, his breathing rapid, and he looked as if he was in pain. 

“We’re doing everything we can to make him comfortable, but he doesn’t want to cooperate with anyone other than me. He has nightmares, and will lash out when someone comes in. It might be a while until he’s fully recovered, but I’m under specific instructions to get him out of this room as soon as he’s able to get off the wires.”

“He only trusts you because you saved him.” Gabe commented, leaning an arm against the window.

“I suppose, but if he’s going to continue to work with Overwatch, he needs to trust others. I was hoping you all could introduce yourselves to him today, but he hasn’t woken up yet so I can’t know if today will be good or bad yet.”

As if on cue, Genji’s eyes snapped open and he sat up straight, he wasn’t looking anywhere in particular, just at the wall in front of him. Angela excused herself to go talk to him. The three couldn’t hear the words being spoken, but their body language said enough. As soon as Genji saw Angela, his breathing slowed and he seemed to relax. Angela approached him as if he was just another friend, and seemed to be speaking in her usual calm tone.

“She’s not afraid of him, which is probably what he needs at this point. Everyone who sees him, just sees a monster. It’s no wonder he doesn’t like anyone else.” Ana said, her voice low.

“That’s just how Angela is, she is always concerned about others feelings. It makes sense why she wouldn’t treat this boy any different.” Jack commented.

“She looks like his mother.” Gabe said, a slight bite in his tone.

Jack glanced at him as Ana crossed her arms.

“I said she was fond of him, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but you didn’t say she was babying him.” Gabe scoffed.

“I don’t like your attitude, this is Angela we’re talking about. What’s your problem?” Ana snapped.

“I don’t have a problem, I’m just observing.” Gabe said, his voice cool.

Just as Ana was about to make another comment, Angela came back into the room.

“He’s agreed to meet you all, but,” she now shut the door behind her, “please don’t do anything to upset him.”

“Like what?” Jack asked.

“Don’t ask him about what happened, he doesn’t like talking about it.” 

The three agreed, and Angela took them into Genji’s room; he greeted them with a blank stare, as if not even registering that they had come into the room. Angela went over to Genji’s bedside then nodded for them to introduce themselves. Jack stepped up first, extending his hand.

“I’m Strike Commander Morrison, it’s good to finally meet you.”

Genji looked down at Jack’s hand, and slowly reached his hand out and shook Jack’s. His grip was firm, probably stronger than Genji had intended. Instead of making a joke about Genji’s “helluva grip,” Jack nodded and took a step back. Ana introduced herself next, and when she had finished everyone looked at Gabe. 

Gabe cleared his throat, and didn’t move from where he stood, “Name’s Reyes, I’ll be your commanding officer. Don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because I’ve seen you in here, I’m going to treat you like everyone else.”

Genji nodded, “I understand, sir.”

Gabe let out a breathy laugh, “He learns fast.”

At that moment, another nurse came in with a tray of food, and Angela asked the others to leave. When they got into the hallway, they had another conversation.

“So, what was the importance of having that meeting right now?” Gabe asked.

“Angela thought it was best, she thinks he’s going to be back on his feet soon, and wants to make the reintegration process easier. I have my doubts though.” Ana said, putting her hands in her pockets.

“Doubts?” Jack asked, crossing his arms.

“Like I said earlier, he’s a liability. If he gets a whiff of his family’s whereabouts before we’re ready to take them down, I have a feeling he’ll go off without us, no matter how many connections he has here. He needs to be contained.”

“He’ll join Blackwatch, and if he gets away from us, I’m prepared to do what I have to to stop him.” Gabe said, his voice low.

“Gabe…” Jack said softly, reaching towards Gabe’s arm, but Gabe just pulled away.

Ana pulled her hands from her pockets and put them on her hips, “Okay, what is going on with you two? You’ve been acting weird these past few days, and I need to know what’s going on.”

“There’s nothing,” Gabe turned and started walking away, “I have to get to work.”

Ana grabbed Jack’s arm, “If there’s something going on between you two, I feel like I have a right to know.”

Jack shrugged, “I don’t know what you’re sensing, but Gabe’s right. There is nothing.”

Ana gave him a skeptical look and released her grip, muttering something Jack couldn’t hear under her breath as she walked away. 

 

Later that day, Angela paid a visit to Blackwatch, needing to talk with Gabe. As she entered, the recruits were doing one on one fights to practice their skills, she imagined Genji having to participate in this kind of thing, and it made her feel nervous. Not for Genji, but for whoever he had to be up against. She walked around the perimeter of the room until she finally reached Gabe, and was able to grab his attention. They went to his office, or what someone could consider an office since this room was so messy there wasn’t really a place to sit.

“What can I help you with Angela?” Gabe asked, clearing a few papers off a chair so she could actually sit.

“I have a few thing to discuss with you about Genji.” She said, smoothing her skirt as she sat.

Gabe sat at his office chair, leaned back, and motioned for her to begin.

“Today, he expressed his desire to start training. Winston and I were talking about ways to get him ready for Blackwatch, I don’t want to just send him to you if he isn’t completely ready, you understand.”

Gabe nodded.

“We asked Lena to come help us work with him in a private training area, and I would like if you came to observe when you had the time.”

“Why would I need to be there?” Gabe asked.

“To assess his skills, and see what he needs help on. I know he is very well versed in fighting skills, but there may be things he will need instruction with.” Angela replied.

“Okay, and what about the times I won’t be able to be there, will it all be recorded so I can watch it back at a different time?”

“Obviously.”

“Alright, that will be no problem, let me know whenever that starts. Anything else?” Gabe said, starting to stand.

“Yes, I have a question about something you said earlier.” Angela said, still sitting.

Gabe almost panicked, had he said something that connected his relationship with Jack accidently? No, that couldn’t be it, he was always so careful. He sat back down in his chair and prepared himself.

“You said Genji wouldn’t be an issue because who you already have in your ranks. I know you aren’t talking about Jesse McCree, or anyone else that I know. So, who or what do you have that could cause an issue?” Angela looked more serious than usual.

“I can’t tell you that, Angela.” Gabe said, he had forgotten he had mentioned that in front of her.

“If you don’t tell me, you know I have ways to find out myself. What would you rather happen?” Angela was good, a little too good depending on who you ask.

Gabe sighed, knowing she wouldn’t give up, “I could be suspended for telling you before the director wants me to. This needs to be controlled, there are only three people in the whole of Overwatch who know what Blackwatch is hiding.”

“I won’t tell anyone, you know that.” Angela said.

They nodded wordlessly, and Gabe stood and motioned for Angela to follow him. As they walked through the training room, only Jesse noticed them heading towards a door in the far corner of the room. Gabe pressed his hand against the keypad and the door unlocked. The door lead to a poorly lit stairwell, which led to another secure door. Behind the second door lay a long hall with bright lights.

“She should be in her lab right now.” Gabe said, not really talking to anyone but himself.

“She?” Angela asked, doing her best to keep up with Gabe’s stride.

Gabe offered no response, he just kept walking towards the door at the end of the hall. When they reached it, Gabe looked back at Angela, “Are you sure you want to know? You probably won’t like what’s behind this door.”

Angela sighed, starting to feel slightly nervous, but determined to not show it. Gabe typed in a passcode, and pushed the door open.

“Well, Angela Ziegler, may I introduce you to Moira O’Deorain.” As he said her name, the person in question raised her head from her work. If she was surprised, she certainly didn’t show it. 

Angela took a step back, “You?”

Moira scoffed, “Surprised your precious Overwatch would want to work with someone like me?”

Angela looked at Gabe in disgust, “What is she doing here?”

“Working, obviously.” Moira answered for Gabe.

Angela was angry, but she wasn’t sure if she was more angry with Gabe, Moira, or at Overwatch itself. She turned around and started walking away. Gabe and Moira nodded to each other as Gabe followed after Angela.

“I told you you might not like what you would see.” Gabe said, a trace of a laugh in his tone.

“I never expected her to be here, have you ever read her paper on altering people’s genetics? I have, and I completely disagree with her ethics. It’s a slippery slope.” Angela was clearly flustered.

Gabe grabbed her arm, “And how is that any different from what you did to Genji?”

“I was saving his life, something you clearly don’t understand how to do.” She hissed, and snapped her arm away. She stormed off, leaving Gabe alone in the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry for how long you waited for this next chapter. I hope it was worth the wait, and I hope to be able to start updating this again more frequently!  
> Also, please consider donating to my Ko-fi if you've been enjoying the story! ko-fi.com/hansbrenton


End file.
